The present invention relates to military fire control systems generally and, more specifically, to a system for adjusting the elevation and traverse of the gun barrel in a weapon station in dependence upon certain parameters, such as the measured muzzle velocity of a previously fired munition.
Remote Weapon Station:
By way of background, it is useful to consider the presently existing methods and systems of firing programmable ammunition from a so-called “remote weapon station” (“RWS”). When firing conventional ammunition an RWS Operator (1) ranges the target to ascertain the target range, and (2) elevates the barrel of the weapon to align reticules (whereupon the fire control computer identifies the elevation and deflection offsets using range tables or standard ballistic computation in an algorithm). The RWS Operator then (3) fires the first volley and (4) manually adjusts for subsequent (2-6) volleys, making adjustments (for that same target) based on the actual observed impact of the ammunition. When firing air-burst ammunition, the current practice requires the RWS Operator to (1) laze the target to ascertain the range, (2) elevate the weapon to align reticules (whereupon the fire control computer identifies the elevation, deflection offsets and a calculated air-burst time, corresponding to a standard muzzle velocity using range tables or standard ballistic computation in an algorithm). The RWS Operator then (3) fires the first volley and the gunner (4) manually adjusts the aim (for that same target), firing subsequent (2-6) volleys while making adjustments based on the actual observed impact of the ammunition.